The Frosted Heart
by Grim Peasant
Summary: Sasuke's heart was cold as ice. Is anyone will be able to warm it? Oh... btw, I do not invite anti SasuHina in here. I do not want to be... flamed just because I ship them. Also, beware of Character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Frosted Heart**

 **Summary: Sasuke's heart was cold as ice. Is anyone will be able to warm it?**

 **Author's note: This story's title was previously 'The Ice Prince'. I do ship naruhina but I also ship Sasuhina. Oh and this story is High school setting. Lastly, I do not own Naruto and its characters.**

 **Chapter One:**

 **PROLOUGE**

They say, the best way NOT to get hurt is to act mean. If you use your heart less, you won't trust anyone. If you don't trust anyone, no one can break you, you don't have to expect and you will not be disappointed. Sasuke applies this belief in his life.

The eighteen years old boy lazily entered their academy with his hands inside his pockets. He was wearing a lavender long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar.

Just like most of his days, girls greeted him with those high note voices which sickened him. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and untangled his earphones from it. Putting his earphones on his ears, he decided to ignore the world. Somehow, those girls nagging him seemed not to exist. He was playing one of his favorite songs, _'I am Bulletproof by Black Veil Brides'._

Upon reaching his room, he quickly went to his seat. It was located on the last row of the room's left corner near the windows. He sat there and placed his bag just below his feet. Sasuke turned off his cellphone then he unplugged his earphone carefully tangling it. Just after he put it inside his pocket, one of the girls in his class approached him.

" **Sasuke-kun~~"** Ino greeted him. She was wearing a pair of small silver hoop-earrings and purple, fairly revealing clothing. Just by hearing those high pitched voice makes Sasuke's ears twitch.

" **Be gone,"** Sasuke said without even looking at her. He lifted his feet and placed them at the back of a chair at his front.

" **Mou.. but I have to tell you—"**

" **I'm not fucking interested,"** He kicked the chair on his front to indicate that he's now annoyed hoping the girl will be frightened. But it's not the case. Ino's eyes sparkled.

" **So cool~~ Sasuke-kun~ 3 Kya!"** She squealed and went to the other girls to brag it. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He always thought that they are annoying. Can't they notice how he looked at them with his disgusted eyes? All those girls just want to have him in their beds. He knows that very well. ' _Sluts.'_

" **Ah..u-uhmm.. S-sasuke-san.. i.. if possible.."** Another girl tried to make conversation with him. Sasuke looked at her directly in her eyes. The girl on the other hand trembled. She thought he was glaring at her. **"not to …k-kick my chair…"** she finished as her voice slowly turned to a mere whisper. She had her tears at the side of her eyes.

" **Do I look like I care?"** he raised his right eyebrow.

" **A-Ah! I'm s-sorry!"** the girl cried and turned away. She buried her face on her desk out of humiliation. Sasuke stared at her back. Her dark blue hair that reach her lower back reminds him of her mother whom just died a month ago. Out of the blue, he reached them and combed it with his fingers. Hinata slowly turned her face towards him. **"Sasuke-san…?"**

" **What?"** he inquired. He acted like he didn't do anything and just gave her his famous blank expression. He pulled his hand and placed them on his desk.

" **N—Nothing!"** She answered. Again, she buried her face on her desk. She really can't stand being embarrassed. Besides, she feared the Uchiha. Unluckily, her seat was designated at his front.

" _Oh God, why did I fell in love with such scary person,"_


	2. Reminiscing The Past

**Chapter Two:**

 **Reminiscing The Past**

Hinata Hyuuga fell in love. Not with Naruto-kun who was funny and warm, not with Kiba-kun who treats her kindly, not with other boys but with Sasuke-kun. He was nothing but cold and scary yet he had stolen her heart.

As of today, she made her bento for , she made two of them. Yesterday she also made two, one was for her and the other one for Sasuke but she didn't had enough courage to give it. She puffed her cheeks as her pale skin started to turn red. "Courage, courage, courage," She repeatedly chanted between her breaths.

A year ago, she saw Sasuke petting his crow at the park. She unintentionally gazed at him for a while. At first she liked his smile, his gentle face he had especially while with his crow pet. From then on, Hinata visited the park to simply take a look at him. One day, while she was secretly watching him from afar, his crow flew to her. She panicked of course especially when he saw Sasuke running towards her and landed on her head.

"He likes you… huh," he chuckled. Hinata blushed. Her heart looked like it wanted to get out from her chest. She was simply at the state of panic. He, Sasuke who was so far out of reach was inches away from her. She still can't believe he talked to her. "You should be his friend," Sasuke added while getting his crow.

"T-thank you very much! I-I'm sorry for bothering you!" and with that, Hinata ran away from them. She reached her house and rushed inside her room. Upon closing her door, she slowly slides on it. She kept flashing what happened earlier to her mind.

" _W-we talked for the first time, and… he seems nice…"_

After that, she changed her place where she was secretly watching him. But then after the day he talked to her, she never saw him again. She researched what school he was attending to and when she found it out, she begged for her father to be transferred there. It took a while and now, she finally started schooling at Konoha High School.

To her surprise, he wasn't the same Sasuke she met at the park. He was easily irritated and he is totally the opposite of the man she was stalking before. It's been almost a month since she started attending the same school and section as him. No matter how she wanted to ask if he remembers her, she just simply turned into a jelly, trembling and out of control.

After the first two periods, it is now recess time. She cleared her throat. She decided she will give him the bento she made for him. She slowly turned at her back only to find out he wasn't there anymore. Of course she was disappointed.

"Sasuke left a while ago," Kiba, her seat mate told her. "You should not talk to him you know.." he added.

"W-why is that… uhmm, Kiba-kun?" she asked not looking at him. She bowed her head letting her long hair and bangs curtain her face. She was depressed. She stared the bento covered with blue bandana with teary eyes. She wondered if Naruto was saying she's ugly- more like uglier than the rest of his fan club so she should stop thinking of giving him bento for lunch.

"First, he hates girls…. Well, except Sakura, I think. She's his girlfriend." He rubbed his nose. Upon hearing this, Hinata clenched her fists. The man he loves for more than a year loves someone and it's not her. Her heart was broken.

"I-I see," that was all she could say. So… Sasuke was cold because he has a girlfriend and he only shows his bright side; the Sasuke she knew, to Sakura?

 _Is he happy?_

Other thoughts came rushing in but she only knew one thing. The bento she made… she can never give it to him. She should never make any more bento just for him. She should stop her feelings. She must learn to un love him especially now that she knew he had a girlfriend.

It was lunch time. The room was quite since most of her classmates headed to the canteen. But if you listen carefully, you could hear her heart breaking. Some teardrops rolled out of her cheeks and she wiped them secretly hoping Kiba wouldn't see it. But she was wrong. Kiba of the Inuzuka family was a keen observer. He regretted telling her those words. But it's best. Sasuke was a cruel man. That's what he knew. He simply didn't want the beautiful gentle girl beside her get dumped by Sasuke in a most embarrassing way.

Or was it because he liked her?

Kiba sighed. "Here…" he said giving her his handkerchief. Hinata's confused face greeted him. He just shove it lightly to her face and when she held the hanky, touching his hand he retreated then ran outside their room.

Yup. He liked her.

 _Author's note: How was Chapter two? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tolerate short chapters! I'm working on my outline (thesis) T_T and I'm working on my other story too. If you like Naruto x Hinata you could read it, and maybe like it too? Well anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it._

 **NeverSasuHina:** OMG, I like your reviews! Seriously though, it's my first FLAME ever xDD who would have thought it would be an awesome feeling. xD But I must say, I did said ANTI SASUHINA are not invited in here. If you'd like, read my other story, Queen of Hearts. It's NARUHINA. xD Also, I didn't bold the dialogues here. THERE, HAPPY? XD

 **ItamiHoshino** **:** Thanks for that awesome review xD *HUGS YOU*

 **luvelymoon** **:** I caught your attention, you've become interested in this story. I hope I could make you like this too!

 **Guest:** I must say, it's weird that this story is rated M yet you said it's cute? xDDD thank you though!

 **Andreia453** **:** I hope you stay till the end :DD

 **wolf-enzeru** **:** I hope you're eager to read this till the end too xDD

 **flornoir** **:** THANK YOU! :DDD

 _Again, pardon me for wrong grammars and typos._

 _Please let me know if something bothers you._

 _Now, did you like this chapter or not? Tell me by leaving some reviews. :DDD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Sasuke's Girlfriend?!**

It was now five o'clock in the afternoon. The classes ended and Hinata didn't give Sasuke the bento she made for him. It was still inside her bag pack and she felt bad for it. Money doesn't fall from a tree, she knows that very well. Although her family were rich, they taught her the importance of a single penny and how hard it is to earn a single one.

Hinata had just finished changing from her locker and she was now leaving the school's gate. Her weird eyes glanced at the sky. It was painted with yellow, red, orange and black. The sun was simply setting. She held the wrappings of her bag pack tightly as she walked. If only her feelings for Sasuke was not love, if only she prevented herself from falling in love with him… will she not feel this empty? He was like the stars above the night sky, he's like the treasures hidden under the vast ocean, and he's purely untouchable. Hinata on the other hand was just plain and compare to him, she's just pebbles on the road.

As any other weekdays, it was a busy afternoon. People passed by, vehicles came after one another, students were leaving school and it's slowly becoming empty. Sasuke, who was left sleeping on the boy's locker room was awaken by a girl's voice. He cursed almost a whisper. How could a girl enter the boy's locker room? He lazily stood up to search where the voice came from. He listened and slowly walked to where it was coming from.

" **Ahh.. n-not there,"** the girl's voice moaned. Sasuke's ears twitched. _What the fuck? Are those people making out?_ Although he wanted to leave it there, his curiosity didn't leave him too. Slowly, he climbed at one of the lockers to take a good look to the people just below him.

" **Na—ah! Na…ruto kun…"** the pink hair moaned in delight. She was on her knees without her lower clothes exposing her half naked body while the ginger haired boy had his manhood thrusting inside her. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It was a disgusting sight. His best friend was currently fucking her girlfriend.

The cheated boyfriend slowly climbed down and had his back slides on the locker until he finally was sitting on the cold floor. He clenched his fist. He ignored all those girls who beg for his attention because of her, Sakura, the girl he loves but in return… she was toying him?

" **S…sakura.. ugg… I-I'm cumming…!"** Naruto shrieked feeling his rod twitch inside her. He thrusted faster and harder making a squishy sound.

" **Not inside! Ahhh~"** Sakura protested but Naruto gripped her waist and pulled it back. He exerted force on it so it will stay just where he wanted it to be. After few more thrust, he came.

" **Sakuraaa..!"** He shouted. His seeds were released inside her womb. Naruto shivered in delight. **"Damn that pussy."**

" **Aww, Naruto-kun… M-more,"** Sakura begged him. She laid her back on the floor facing Naruto. She pulled her legs up revealing her wet pussy with his sperm flowing out of it. Sakura looked at him with lust and hungry eyes. It made him hard again.

The other boy left without a sound. He walked with his hands inside his pockets. His heart, his poor heart that was aching was still beating and that sucked. It was like he was stabbed but was still alive. Wrath? He doesn't feel it yet. He was too shocked to react. It was getting darker and the sun was almost gone. Lights of each houses where lit up and the busy street was now empty. He walked with his head down… with his earphones plug in.

Flashbacks. He hated remembering his past. Where's the giggly Sakura he met that comforted him when his father left his family? The rain was not pouring back then but he wished it did. If so, Sakura shouldn't have noticed his tears. They were now in fourth year and they were in a relationship since first year. Why was she doing that nasty thing with Naruto? Did Naruto forced him too? But it was clear she want it. He heard her saying she wanted more, right? But he doubt it. Did it happened or his senses and memories where just playing with him? _Maybe it was just a dream._

Naruto was his best friend. _He is my fucking bestfriend!_ They met when they were in grade school. Naruto treated him as a rival but as days passed they discovered that they get along well. He was loud, Sasuke was not. They were the opposite of each other but they became best of friends. _Why did Naruto committed such sinful act?_

Memories came crashing on him and his tears finally left his eyes. His own tears betrayed him too. He clenched his fist inside his pocket. _Is it hard to be loyal?_ His knuckles landed on the wall beside him. He stayed like that for a while. His father left him and her mother because of another girl. He punched the wall again. _Cheaters._ He landed another blow. _Those fucking cheaters!_ He was deceived yet again. The pain he felt on his hand was not satisfying as sometimes, emotional pain hurts more than physical pain. He was not contented. He landed another punch and another one until he get tired not minding the blood oozing from his wounded hand. _Hateful. Liars._

His bleeding hands didn't bother him. Physical wounds are easy to deal with. He'll just wrap them in a bandage after cleaning and disinfecting it. But emotional wounds? He don't know how to cure it. He'd kill anyone for it to be converted into physical wounds. The blood on his knuckles was dripping and before he knew it, he was losing too much blood. His vision became blurry and he leaned on the wall for balance. His hand was cut horizontally when he accidentally punched a pointed part of the wall.

 _Was I this weak before?_ Slowly, Sasuke lost consciousness landing on the dirt. His head hit the pebble but the pain didn't registered yet. If only he could erase painful memories. If only he could wake up without his memories.

Sakura just arrived at her home, her neighbor, Ino who lived just beside their house was simply eating watermelon on their terrace. She grinned. That Ino pig liked Sasuke. Too bad she can never have him for Sasuke, her boyfriend was too much in love with her.

" **So, the Ino-pig is eating before dinner again eh?"** Sakura crossed her arms.

" **If it was Suckura."** She spat. **"Mind your own business."** She continued eating while reading her notes. Sakura was once a friend that turned into a bitch. She knew she likes Sasuke but she seduced him. Who in the world would do that to a friend? Only bitches. Bloody slutty bitches.

" **Yes, Yes, Sasuke and I will mind our own business."** After that, she entered their house.

Ino glared at where Sakura was standing earlier. _Fuck you_. Even though Sakura and Sasuke are dating, Ino never lose hope that Sasuke will give her his attention. She knew she irritated him but if it's the only way they she can talk to him, she'll be glad to annoy him forever. Deep inside, it hurts. She had liked Sasuke when they were little and it pained her loving him for years without being loved in return. If only Sasuke chose her…. She'll never hurt him.

Slowly she got up and headed to their gate. It's six o' clock and she'll lock the gate. She peeked outside to look if there was anyone passing by. To her surprise, she saw bloods on the street. Her eyes widened.

" **B-blood!"** she cried.

 **To be continued.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Goal= 1000+ words per chapter. :D is it okay with you?_

 _BTW, I am sorry for wrong grammars and miss typed words. ^^_

 _And for writing a crappy lemon. Ugh. Sorry about that. :v I'm inexperienced._

 _I like reviews. :DDD It gives me powerrrrrr. BUT I'm not requiring you to leave one._ _If you are kind enough, you may give me some power. The longer, the better._

 _Happy aurthor = earlier updates! :D_

 _Jaa ne_


	4. Bloody Thursday

**Chapter Four:**

 **Bloody Thursday**

 **Later that Night**

Sasuke who lost consciousness finally slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling was painted in blue with white lily flowers. The room smelled sweet and nice like a female scent. When he came to realize he was in a different room, his eyes widened and he immediately sat up which he regretted. Pain traveled from his hands to his shoulders and to the left side of his head. He closed his eyes with his furrowed eye brows refraining himself to cry out. It damn hurts.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! P-please don't force yourself yet," Hinata told him after she opened the door. She was holding a tray of food. The wounded lad shot her with his famous glare. She just gulped and with trembling legs, she coped to walk towards him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and he remembered Sakura and Naruto having sex. He became irritated and Hinata was the one who received his frustrations. "LET ME BE! I'm going home!" Sasuke roared causing her to drop the tray and the food she just made. The hot ramen was spilled on her skin. Hinata wept in pain but she bit her lower lip preventing the sound to come out. Sasuke then felt a slight guilt. He looked away. "Idiot," he muttered. _It was not his fault she got herself burn_. _Right?_

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata went to get some of rags from her closet and wiped the mess she made. How many foods will go to waste just because of the man she loves? She ignored her injured legs for a while and went near Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… you have b-broken your hand…"

"Do you think I don't know it? I'm not an idiot like you." He answered coldly. Hinata held her hands on her chest. Why was her heart felt like it's ripping apart? "I'll go home now." Sasuke slowly got out of bed.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered with her worried voice. Sasuke was simply irritated by this. He thought that the girl before him was helping him so that he will be indebted to her. He believed she wanted something in return that's why she's doing it. Besides, how was she able to bring him to her room?

"Let me make myself clear. I am not thankful of you," he casted another glare at her. He slowly got up and dragged his feet towards the door avoiding to harm his already wounded hand. Still stunned of what just happened, Hinata stayed dumbfounded. Where was the Sasuke-kun she knew? The warm and kind him... did she mistaken him for a different person? _Sasuke had a brother, maybe it was the guy I have fallen in love with? Maybe he was the kind guy with a pet crow?_

Sasuke peeked outside her room through her door. "So, are you not going to lead out of here?" he tried to sounded proud but it came out sheepishly. Hinata looked at him for a moment. _Was he blushing? Or I'm just imagining things?_

He cleared his throat. "Y-yes!" she stammered loudly. _Maybe it was him after all?_

 **The Next Day**

"Damn it, Iruka-sensei is late!" Naruto complained on his sit. He rested his head on his desk with his hands covering his face. He pouted his lips. Slowly, he began to get bored when all of a sudden he noticed the blue-haired girl. "Oi Hinata-chan, I was curious for a while…" he trailed off with a grin on his face.

"E-eh?" Hinata asked, surprised that the second popular boy in their school was talking to her. "A-about what Naruto-kun?" she questioned looking at him timidly. Naruto was behind her. He was Sasuke's seatmate.

"How huge are your breasts? I mean they are larger than norma-,"

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Kiba shouted smacking his head. He happened to hear what he just said as he was Hinata's seatmate.

"THAT HURTS!" Naruto complained. Kiba ignored him and turned his face towards Hinata. She was blushing hard with her hands covering her chest.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" he asked taking his sit at Naruto's front.

"Y-yes… t-thank you…" She told him giving him a gentle smile. Kiba smiled back at her.

"I'm watching you Naruto-baka. Remember that. I'm watching you." With that, he faced the whiteboard on the front of the classroom. When the door opened, all the noisy students became quiet. Their curious eyes wondered who opened it. It was Sasuke who had bandages on his arm and on his head. Naruto, who was his best friend broke the silence.

"Sasuke-teme, what happened to you?!" He stood on his chair and pointed at him. "Who did that to you?!" he shouted.

"Tch." Sasuke hissed. He had not yet forgotten what he saw yesterday. He wondered where Naruto get the nerve to act like he's worried about him. _What a prick._

"Sasuke-teme, answer me damnit!" The blonde complained after not getting an answer.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to you?" Sakura asked helping him as he strolled to his seat. Just great. She was clinging to his other arm. _Disgusting._

"Suckura! Let go of Sasuke-kun!" Ino whined.

"Shut up Ino-pig! I am Sasuke's GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuka stuck her tongue out. If only she knew how his BOYFRIEND cringed when she said that. If only she knew how he gritted his teeth so he won't say how slutty she was.

"I'm fine," he managed to be nice. Upon reaching his destination, he sat lazily on his chair. Hinata, who was in front of him kept her head down not making a sound. Naruto crooked his head to his best friend.

"Was it Pain? You know, the gang leader of other school?"

"No," he replied hoping he'll shut his annoying mouth.

"Then?"

"Shut up dobe. I don't wanna talk about it," he groaned.

"Tell us Sasuke-kun… who did that to you?" Ino cried. She saw blood yesterday. She assumed it was his.

"Sasuke-kun, was it an accident?" Sakura chirped. Both of them bombarded him with questions. Naruto also joined them. That's it. Sasuke kicked the chair on his front which happened to be Hinata's. That kick was stronger than usual and it threw her banging her forehead on the back of the chair on her front.

"Leave me fucking alone!" he yelled.

"H-hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he helped her back to her seat. The wounded girl rubbed her forehead and nodded. Sasuke was stunned for a bit but he brushed it off. _It was her fault. Right? It's because she was sitting in front of me._

"What the hell Naruto? Don't touch that filthy Hyuuga!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her. _Was she jealous?_

"I-I'm fine, d-don't worry…" Hinata looked at her left side facing the school's window. Kiba threw glares at Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke, she's bleeding!" Kiba growled.

"Like I care." He answered coldly. Hinata whimpered. The scratch on her forehead doesn't hurt like his words.

"I-I'm going to the infirmary… e-excuse me," she managed to tell them. Naruto gave her way. Sakura gave her death stares while Kiba held her on hisshoulder as she leaned on him.

"I'll help you," Kiba said to her. She buried her face on him hiding her tears.

Once the nurse treated her, Hinata ended up with big bond aid on her forehead. Her wound on her legs were also treated. She was lying on of the bed with Kiba sitting beside her. The nurse told her to rest for a while since she's still feeling dizzy.

"Does it hurt?" Kiba inquired with worried eyes.

"Y-yes… it hurts a lot…" she sobbed. She used her hands to cover her crying eyes.

"Which one?"

Hinata placed her hands on her chest. She bit her lower lips unsure of what she will say to him. Kiba sighed. She's always difficult. They're like brothers and sisters and he knew her so well. He knew her secrets and her worries. He knew all about Hinata but he can't understand her.

"This… part… it throbs sorely," she sobbed. _He didn't have to go that far._ As her chest tightened, she realized he will never love her like the way he loved Sakura. He was like the rose. Striking yet you would be hurt if you ever get near it.

"Hinata-chan… I'll stay with you till you get better." Kiba said to her. "Just take a rest." He brushed her hair to her side and caressed her cheeks. With his thumb, he wiped her tears falling from her eyes. Hinata just nodded.

While Kiba was busy taking care of Hinata who was crying in pain, Sasuke was standing outside the clinic's door listening to them. He hesitated to open the door when he heard her sobs. All she did was help him but in return, he was being mean to her. It can't be helped though… he loose his faith towards girls. He shook his head and turned back. Never will he feel guilt by girl's tears again. Never again.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is powered by COKE and the song OUT OF REACH.**

 _I guess I made Sasuke VERY mean. xD_

 _I also made Naruto as nasty friend and pervert._

 _Sakura fans! Don't hate me! *insert short curse here* She's the perfect one to play that part. D:_

 _KibaHina fans… sorry. It's just brother-sister love. __

 _Ino fans, well… she's one of the main character here. Haha._

 _BTW, I'm sorry for this crappy chapter. :O_

 _Anyway, DEAR NARUHINA FANS:_

 _I am a big fan of naruhina and you can check that by viewing my stories. I am not a naruhina hater._

 _Sakusaku fans, don't hate me. I am not a fan of sasusaku but I do not hate them._

 _ **Thank you for the review Guest and Guest! 3**_


End file.
